


Remember Me

by AJsRandom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Eventual Romance, F/M, Immortal Merlin, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little modern Mergana AU from Morgana's POV. The gang's all there but no one remembers except for the immortal Merlin, who has an idea of what's happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Morgana woke to the sound of her alarm and groaned. After turning it off, she groaned again, remembering it was Monday. _Oh joy_. She had absolutely no desire to go to work today, especially after what had happened at the pub last night. How _embarrassing_. And Gwaine was going to lord it over her all day, especially at the morning staff meeting . . . in two hours. _Great_.

She got up, showered and had a bit of coffee with her toast. While she ate, she got lost in the dream she'd had the previous night. A tall, dark and handsome stranger had introduced himself to her and swept her off her feet. She couldn't remember his name or face, only that he felt familiar and had meant something to her.

Her phone beeped at her and she looked at it, only to see a text message from Gwaine. She ignored it but saw the time and yelped. There was only ten minutes until her train left the station. Good thing she only lived five minutes from the station.

She grabbed her jacket, keys and messenger bag then left the flat. She ran all the way to the tube station, debating whether she had time to stop for a _Times_ or not. She decided she did and stopped at the vendor near the station's entrance.

As she ran up to grab a paper, a man standing there turned to look at her. He was tall, with hair as dark as hers. When his eyes landed on hers, she was entranced by their unexpected color—a clear sapphire blue. He smiled slowly then turned again to walk away. She wanted to call him back, to ask him something, anything, but realized she still had a train to catch. She paid for the paper and left, wondering why the stranger felt so familiar.

Later, at lunch with her PA, Gwen, she thought about the stranger again. It was odd how he reminded her of someone, but she couldn't think who. Maybe she'd gone to school with him?

"Earth to Morgana, come in Morgana," Gwen said, waving her hand in Morgana's face.

"What is it?"

"You were far away for a moment."

"Sorry. I was thinking about a stranger I almost-met at the tube station this morning."

"Was he tall, dark and handsome?"

"How did you . . . ?"

"Because that's your type, of course. At least that's what Gwaine's been saying."

"Don't believe a word of what he says."

"So you _didn't_ kiss him at the pub last night?"

Morgana sighed. "Yes—no. I mean, kind of. I was drunk, okay?"

Gwen just laughed. It was a good thing they were friends or Morgana might have considered sacking her. Morgana told her as much; she just smirked.

"Get back to work, you," Morgana told her and stood to walk back to her desk. She resolved to put the stranger out of her head and do some actual work. It wouldn't do the company any good if she had her head in the clouds all day.

o0O0o

Two days later, Morgana was at Tesco doing some shopping. She'd somehow let herself run out of all her staples and she couldn't afford to get takeaway anymore this week.

She was just reaching for some milk when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a tall, dark figure. Turning quickly, she saw the man from the newspaper stand. He was standing several meters away, piling yogurt into his basket. _How strange_ , she thought. She quickly grabbed her milk and finished her shopping.

As she walked to the checkout, she was reminded of her strange dream. She'd had it again earlier that morning, but still couldn't recall the man's face. With a start, she realized that's why this new stranger seemed so familiar. He reminded her of the man in the dream.

She got in a line and waited, trying not to dwell on the mysterious man. A couple minutes later, she heard a laugh and turned to see its source. The man was two persons behind her, laughing at something a child was doing. Without realizing it, she smiled.

The voice of the checker interrupted her and she emptied her basket so her food could be rung up. Darn that man for distracting her! After she finished and left, she didn't look back. She had better things to do than obsess over a handsome stranger.

o0O0o

Three days later, Morgana was at the cinema with Gwen. They’d decided to go see the latest rom-com to lose themselves in someone else’s love life. And it worked for a while—they forgot all about their various woes with men.

Until the end of the movie. As she stood to leave the theater, a flash of dark hair caught her eye. She turned her head slowly to see the tall mystery man walking to the end of his row of seats. This was _unbelievable_! Two coincidences she could handle, but three? Was he _stalking_ her?

She nudged Gwen to try to get her to move faster. All Gwen did was to turn around and ask, “What’s the hurry?”

“I just really want to get home to my ice cream,” Morgana replied.

Gwen put her hands on her hips. “I don’t buy that.”

“Fine. Remember the guy I told you about on Monday?”

“Ooh, the fine man at the tube station?”

“Yeah.” She jerked her head in his direction. “He’s here.”

“Niiice. Now’s the perfect time to go say ‘hi.’”

“Are you kidding me? I think he’s stalking me.”

“Stalking you? How?”

“Move and I’ll tell you.”

“Fine.”

Once they were out of the theater, Morgana pulled her to the side. “I saw him the other day at Tesco. I thought it was a weird coincidence until I saw him here. I think he might be stalking me.”

“ _Stalking_ you? You can’t be serious.”

“Gwen, he’s showed up at three places I’ve gone. All this week. You want to call that coincidence?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, he could live around here like you do.”

“I’ve never seen him before. And _really_? A single guy at a rom-com. Come on.”

“It is unlikely. But maybe he likes them?” Morgana glared at her. “Well, what do you want me to do—call the police?”

Morgana huffed out a sigh. “I guess not. I haven’t gotten any threatening mail or anything. And he hasn’t approached me at all. But the next time I see him, I swear . . .”

“What?”

“I’m going to confront him.”

“You’re crazy, you know that?”

“Yeah. Now let’s go eat some ice cream!” And with that, the two women linked arms and sashayed all the way back to Morgana’s flat.

o0O0o

Morgana had almost put her “stalker” out of her mind by Tuesday morning. She was on her way to lunch when she stopped to look out over the bottom floor from the mezzanine above. From there she could see reception and she watched as the mystery man strolled through one of the building’s doors and walked to the large desk.

She was on the move. She ran as quickly as she could down the nearest set of stairs, slowing to a walk as she hit the floor. Seeing the man walk away from the desk, she sped up again to intercept him before he got to the elevators. She stopped him a few meters away with an, “Excuse me, sir, are you looking for me?”

He turned with surprise to gaze at her. In his eyes she saw recognition and anticipation. Two odd emotions appearing together, she thought. He got over his surprise enough to say, “Why yes, yes I am.”

“I’d like a word with you,” she replied, grabbing his arm to yank him down the hallway. She knew there was a small storeroom there and she aimed to have privacy for _this_ conversation.

The man stumbled a bit as she pulled, but went with her willingly enough. When she reached the door, she pulled it open and shoved him inside. She followed and closed the door behind her, leaning against it to stare at him with her arms crossed. “Why are you following me?” she asked bluntly.

“Following you? I haven’t been . . . well, I guess I have. I just wanted to see what you were like, I guess.”

“What do you mean? Do I know you from somewhere?”

“You should, but I understand if you don’t remember. I know _you_ though, what you meant to me.”

“What are you saying?”

“I know all about you, Morgana Pendragon, who you used to be. Who you could be again, _if_ you remembered.” He took a step closer to her but halted when she held out a hand.

“It’s Morgana LeFay, actually.” She hoped he felt the icy air she was trying to project.

He frowned. “Oh, you don’t know. Well, I’m pretty sure it’s the same now as it was then. Uther Pendragon is your father and Arthur’s your half-brother.”

She was speechless with surprise. “No, Gorlois LeFay is my father and there is no way I’m related to that _prat_.”

He chuckled for a moment. “Well, it’s nice to see his personality hasn’t changed. No, really, Uther’s your father. If you don’t believe me, ask him. He’d be shocked into telling you the truth probably.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I’m serious all right. Though I’m curious—do you recognize _me_ at all?”

She frowned. “You seem vaguely familiar, like I knew you several years ago.”

“Well that’s good. Though it’s probably been more years than you’re guessing.”

“Your name?”

“Merlin Emrys.”

_That’s ridiculous_. “No, I’ve never met anyone with that name before.”

He looked into her eyes. “Are you sure? Because back then we meant something to each other.”

She concentrated on his face, but though the familiarity nagged at her she just couldn’t place him. “I’m sorry.”

“Would you like to remember?”

“Remember what?”

“Me. What we meant to each other. Our past lives.”

“Our past lives?”

“Well, yours really. I’ve never died.”

“You’ve never died? How—?”

“—is that possible? Have you ever heard of anyone else with my name? In literature?”

“Merlin the wizard?”

“Warlock, actually. But yes, I’m him.”

“You’re kidding.”

“Do I _look_ like I’m kidding?

She looked him over. No, he did not look like he was kidding. “No.”

“Good. So do you want to remember?”

“Sure. Yes.”

“All right.” He stepped closer and put his hands on either side of her face. “Now close your eyes and empty your mind. I’m going to show you our memories. You’ll be in no danger—I’ll keep you safe, Morgana.”

The way he said her name sounded like a caress. She looked into his eyes and nodded. For some reason hi familiarity engendered trust. She went with it. “I believe you,” she replied and closed her eyes.

“Okay. Just listen.” She felt him lean a little closer to whisper, “ _Mune_.”

Her head immediately began filling with images. She saw herself strolling across a room in a red dress, soaking in the admiration of others. There was Arthur, arguing with her like he always did, but wearing medieval chainmail and armor? And Gwen, suffering as she was pulled away from Morgana, going somewhere . . . and finally the mystery man, Merlin. She thanked him for saving Gwen’s life. That’s when she first noticed how giving he was . . .

But the images continued—nightmares, faces, Uther, her boss, was the _king_? Merlin became Arthur’s servant and Gwen was hers. She saw herself defending Gwen, Merlin, others, and Merlin . . . he helped so many people. There were so many conversations with him, which led to a friendship. She helped him numerous times too, and others, but it always came back to him. They became closer until one night, after he’d saved her again, she expressed her gratitude with a kiss . . . and that sent them off into a new direction. A love affair that didn’t end even after she betrayed everyone. No matter what they did or said, they always came back to the other and eventually he saved her. Brought her back to Camelot, for that’s where they were, and nurtured her. They eventually married and helped Arthur and Gwen establish a golden age which lasted through Arthur’s reign.

She was overwhelmed with feelings of love and tenderness toward those she saw in the memories, especially Merlin. When they finally stopped, she looked at Merlin through new eyes. His hands fell from her face and he made to step back, but she caught him with her hand and pulled herself closer. “Merlin. Thank you,” she said before tilting her head up to capture his lips with hers.

He hesitated for a moment, surprised, but eventually she felt him pressing back. Bliss washed through her as his arms encircled her. She knew without question that what he’d showed her was the absolute truth—she was the Morgana Pendragon of legend and he was her Merlin. History books had gotten quite a bit wrong, but none of that mattered as she stood, encircled in the arms of her once and future lover.

Several moments later, he broke away slightly to look down at her in wonder. “There you are,” he said, gazing into her eyes.

She gazed back. “Here I am. Now what?”

“This,” he replied, bending down to press their lips together again. This time he gently pressed her lips apart so he could delve into her mouth. Several blissful moments, or maybe days, later, they broke apart for air. “I love you,” he told her.

“I know. I remember everything.” She put a hand on his face. “I can never thank you enough for helping remember. But why am I here, now, after all this time?”

“I have an idea about that. But first we should get out of here.”

“Oh yeah, of course.” She looked at her watch. “Oh, I still have time for lunch.” She opened the door and they both stepped out. “Buy me lunch and tell me your theory?”

He took her hand. “But of course. Anything for the woman I’ve always loved.”

“You really know how to charm a woman.”

As they left the building, Morgana felt a sense of excitement. Merlin was here and everyone else from the legend was too. It had to mean something. But what it was she was sure they’d discover it together. He was alone no longer and neither was she.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Remember Me Not (Yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542968) by [rameau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rameau/pseuds/rameau)




End file.
